Ese bastardo
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Edward y Alphonse reflexionan sobre la presencia de Roy Mustang en sus vidas. Desde su reclutamiento hasta la actualidad, solo tienen una conclusión para hacer.


**Ese bastardo**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Edward y Alphonse reflexionan sobre la presencia de Roy Mustang en sus vidas. Desde su reclutamiento hasta la actualidad, solo tienen una conclusión para hacer.

 **Nota de la autora:** El mundo necesita más momentos paternales entre Roy, Edward y Alphonse. ¡Y no es que odie a Hohenheim! Se que dejó su hogar por motivos nobles, pero mientras tanto, Roy estuvo ahí para los muchachos. Aquí mi homenaje a eso.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Ese bastardo.

Edward soltó un bostezo cuando vio que el reloj apenas marcaba las tres de la tarde.

¿Tan poco había pasado desde la hora del almuerzo?

Apretó sus nudillos, estiró su cuello y volvió a posar su vista sobre el libro alquimia de Dracma que llevaba inspeccionando hacía dos días, cuando había arribado a la biblioteca de Central. Junto con Alphonse, estaban desarrollando la investigación de una transmutación que permitía manipular con mayor magnitud los estados del agua superando las habilidades de Isaac de Hielo.

—Hermano, ¿tienes algo? —cuestiono Alphonse que se asomaba tras su pilar de manuales con el rostro salpicado de cansancio. Edward negó—. No creí que investigar sobre los estados del agua fuera tan difícil. Es un elemento tan ordinario.

—Lo más difícil es crear algo simple —señaló el mayor, bufando con desgano. Estiró las piernas y las apoyó sobre la mesa. Brazos cruzados contra su pecho—. Al, ¿qué te parece si salimos a tomar aire? Si veo algo más que mencione hidrógeno, voy a estallar.

—Tomamos un descanso para almorzar.

—Lo sé, pero no me encuentro muy concentrado hoy. Prefiero salir y estirar las piernas adecuadamente. Además —y de entre todos los revoltijos que resultaba la mesa de investigación, Edward sacó un informe en logo de la nación—, tengo que reportarme con el general en la sede.

Alphonse suspiró.

—¿Otra vez olvidaste entregar tu reporte de misión?

—Sí…—exclamó, hastiado. Estaba al corriente que le esperaba por tardar—. No es mi culpa que lo que trajiste de Dracma sea más interesante que reportarme con ese holgazán. Además, no creo que sea relevante saber que desmantele a otra banda de delincuentes en New Optain.

—Pero el general te dio esa misión, hermano —recordó Alphonse juntando los papeles de su investigación. Aunque fuera en la biblioteca de Central donde estaban, no dejaría nada—. Debe haber un motivo importante para…

—Alphonse. Está haciendo lo mismo que cuando viajamos por nuestros cuerpos —cortó Edward buscando su chaqueta militar. Ahora que era un adulto, debía usar el uniforme y no esquivarlo como en la primera vez que formó parte del ejército—. Darnos misiones absurdas para obtener reputación y así subir de posición. No creas que lo hace porque le interesa nuestras investigaciones.

—No creo que el general esté haciendo eso. Al menos no contigo, Edward.

El mencionado se volteó, atónito. Su hermanito solo citaba su nombre completo cuando estaba hablando muy seriamente. Era inusual verlo platicar de Roy Mustang con ese tono en específico. Carcajeó ante eso.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Al?, ¿acaso ese bastardo está ayudándome con sus misiones?

—Siempre nos ha ayudado. No sería la primera vez —señaló Alphonse avanzando hacia la puerta—. Deberías apresurarte, hermano. Creo que hoy el general salía temprano al igual que la capitana.

Edward vaciló, un segundo. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Su pensamiento se extendió más porque, de un momento a otro, estaba solo en la biblioteca. Alterado, corrió y vio que Alphonse ya estaba descendiendo las escaleras.

—¡Espérame, Alphonse!

El rubio carcajeó, su hermano no iba a cambiar, aunque tuviera más de veinte años.

Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sede militar. El día tenía un clima agradable, la primavera estaba en su apogeo y no era necesario estar con tanta ropa para circular. Además, las flores comenzaban a salir por lo que el aroma a naturaleza estaba presente incluso en el atiborrado corazón de Central. El aroma a las flores hizo a Edward recordar Resembool donde tenía una esposa y dos hijos esperando su retorno.

—¿Crees que Winry y los chicos estén bien? Cuando le hable ayer dijo que Edwin estaba bastante inquieto —cuestiono cuando ambos pararon en una señal de tránsito. Alphonse lo miró, enarcando una ceja—. Parece ser que está molesto porque la abuela no quiere darle clases de automail.

—Tiene cuatro años. No tiene edad para manejar esas herramientas.

—Nosotros teníamos esa edad cuando comenzamos a practicar alquimia. Ella y la abuela deberían darle la oportunidad, sé que es capaz —defendió. La señal dio en verde y cruzaron, algunas personas los saludaron. «¡Son los hermanos Elric, los famosos alquimistas!» —. Parece que nuestra fama es cada día más grande.

—Es cierto. A veces lo encuentro extraño, no hicimos nada impresionante —señaló Al.

—¿Acaso derrotar al viejo barbudo no fue impresionante, hermanito? —apuntó Edward con arrogancia.

—Eso fue hace casi diez años, no creo que nos den mérito por eso. Fueron el general y las fuerzas de Briggs las que llevaron la mayor parte ese día.

—Sí, sí. Siempre ese bastardo se lleva toda la gloria —bufó, cansado. Manos en los bolsillos como señal de su fastidio por la mención de Mustang—. Y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿cómo es que sale temprano?, ¿qué demonios podría hacer un jueves en la tarde?

—Mencione que no solo él salía temprano, hermano —Alphonse no dijo mucho más. Sabía que el alquimista de Acero tenía la capacidad de entender a qué se refería.

Edward asintió, serio. No había necesidad de expresar más. No realmente.

—Supongo que harán cosas de pareja —fue lo único que marcó. Alphonse asintió, apoyando su idea—. No entiendo cómo es que..., es decir, él es un bastardo holgazán.

—No creo que el general sea tan así, hermano. Eso es solo una fachada, en realidad, él ha hecho mucho por todos los que rodean, incluso por nosotros —dijo Alphonse dando un vistazo a un puesto de comida de Xing. Había una interesante oferta—. ¿Deberíamos llevar para comer?

—Claro. No olvides doble ración para Breda —apuntó Edward sacando su billetera y revisando, también, el puesto de los periódicos. Compró un ejemplar y examinó la tapa. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente—. Alphonse, ¿viste esto? —le enseñó el periódico—. El Führer anuncia su sucesor mañana. Se va a retirar…

—Ya era hora, en la última reunión no tenía buen aspecto —recordó el rubio. Grumman, a pesar de ser bastante activo para su edad, no podía ganarle al paso de tiempo y eso se notó en la última reunión que todo el equipo de Mustang, los hermanos Elric incluidos, habían tenido con él—. Supongo que deberás pagarle al general los 520 centavos.

Edward gruño al recordar esa promesa.

—No entiendo como prometí eso cuando teníamos quince. Fue una estupidez de mi parte.

Alphonse le dio parte de las bolsas con el pedido, sonriendo.

—A mí no me parece tonto. Refleja que le tienes estima al general, hermano.

—¿Estima por ese idiota? Por favor…

—Hermano, no empieces —le cortó Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba entretenido con la situación—. Admite que le tienes cariño, aunque sea un poco.

Edward negó.

—Vamos, no sea infantil.

—No diré una mentira.

—Vamos, hermano…

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Ah, ya cállate! —refunfuño—. ¿Por qué insistes con eso? Ni que Mustang fuera nuestro padre —Edward avanzó sin tomar el peso de su frase que dejó a Alphonse atrás con expresión sorprendida—. ¿Al…? —indagó, girándose.

El menor de los Elric solo lo miraba, sonriendo.

—Así que lo has pensado, ¿no?

Tragándose su orgullo mientras entraban por las puertas de la sede militar, asintió.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Creí que era el único que lo pensaba cuando éramos niños —reclamó Alphonse. Su pequeña fantasía de ver a Roy Mustang como una figura paterna en ausencia de Hohenheim no fue solo una idea suya. Necesitaba saber que sentía Edward—. Hermano…

Edward se detuvo. Espalda tensa, puños cerrándose contra el mango de los pedidos de comida. Mueca rota en el rostro. Suspiro, resignado.

—Alphonse te haré una pregunta —soltó, serio—. ¿Hay algún tipo que conozcas que haya soportado muchas cosas mías, que me hizo hacer cosas porque se supone que eran buenas para mí y me cuido cuando hice estupideces?

Al se carcajeó.

—¡Claro, yo! —dijo—. Bueno, excepto por hacerte hacer cosas, ¡pero aguante mucha estupidez de tu parte!

Ed golpeó ligeramente a Alphonse con su puño y gruñó de buen humor.

—Eres increíblemente idiota a veces.

—Lo sé —contestó Al, entretenido.

Justo cuando Ed estaba a punto de olvidarlo todo, su hermano agregó.

—Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que el general Mustang hace todo eso. Lo ha hecho desde que nos reclutó.

—¿Roy Mustang?

—Claro, quiero decir, él soporta muchas de las cosas que haces, te cuida y te obliga a hacer cosas que se supone que deben ayudarte —Alphonse no sabía que tenía que ver eso con el asunto hasta que…—. Oh, ¡espera, hermano!

—Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo Edward avanzando hacia la oficina, sonriendo—. Vamos, ese bastardo nos está esperando…

El menor de los Elric supo que Edward no lo diría abiertamente, pero sí consideraba a Mustang, ese bastardo en palabra del alquimista de Acero, como una figura paterna.

* * *

Roy Mustang se encontraba revisando los últimos papeles antes de salir temprano esa tarde de jueves. Tenía un asunto importante que requería su presencia y, también, la de la capitana Riza Hawkeye.

—Lo único malo es que incluso ella demora para alistarse —murmuró mientras recogía algunas cosas para poder trabajar en su casa. No le tomó mucho tiempo alistar su maletín y rápidamente tomó las carpetas que necesitaba de sus archivadores. Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó una pequeña caja en su escritorio—. ¿Y esto…?

Curioso, lo levantó y lentamente quitó la tapa. Alejando el pañuelo de papel, el alquimista vio que era una fotografía junto a una cortaba.

—¿Qué…?

Él usaba corbata cuando estaba fuera de servicio, incluso ahora llevaba una para su asunto importante, pero usualmente no salía de una gama de colores que iba de negros o azules. Sin embargo, ese color era rojo. Uno que él recordaba muy bien en el atuendo de cierto subordinado suyo.

—Acero… —Mustang dejó la corbata de lado e inspeccionó la fotografía con sorpresa. Él, Edward y Alphonse estaban con sus uniformes sentados en el sofá de la oficina, sonrientes. «Los hermanos Elric regresan» era la descripción de la imagen y más abajo, había una nota pegada que leyó rápidamente.

«Cambia esos colores depresivos. Se supone que estas feliz, viejo bastardo. Edward. PD: Disculpen el tono de mi hermano en la nota, general. Sabe cómo es él. Alphonse»

Examinó y releyó la nota varias veces, volvió a mirar la corbata con curiosidad y algo de asombro. ¿Sus subordinados más jóvenes le estaban dando un regalo? ¿Edward lo había llamado, de alguna forma particular, padre?

—Bueno, supongo que probaré suerte ahora —concluyó, conmovido. Volvió a colocar la tapa en la caja, se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que ni siquiera sabía que podrían producirle los hermanos Elric.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:** *Para mí y para mí, Edward recupera su alquimia con ayuda de lo que Alphonse averigüé en Xing y metí Royai sutil porque sí.


End file.
